1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to a spring-loaded token dispenser and more particularly to a dispenser provided with a rotating member to facilitate removal of tokens.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The game of bingo is played using cards that are divided by markings into a plurality of squares. Each square is identified by a letter of the word "bingo" and a number which is printed within the square. As the game is played, a "caller" picks at random a letter-number combination. Players who have a card with the particular letter-number combination called, mark that square by placing a "cover" (thin disk) over that square. The object of the game is to get a number of covers in a row on the card or to cover the entire card.
Typically, the covers are placed on the card by hand as play progresses; during a slow paced game, this method is usually satisfactory. However, an individual will frequently play a number of cards during a single game to increase the chances of winning. In this situation it is often difficult to check each card and place the necessary covers before the next letter-number is called. This is particularly true for senior citizens and others who may have somewhat limited dexterity.
Although some prior art workers have developed devices to aid in the placement of covers, none have proven completely satisfactory. Generally, such devices are more effective than hand placement of the cover, but tend to be of rather complex construction. This complexity in construction means increased cost in manufacture and a likelihood that the device will jam or otherwise fail. In addition, some of the devices are awkward to handle, with the result that they are little or no better than hand placement.